In U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines, wherein said heterocyclyl is imidazole being condensed with benzene or pyridine, which compounds are useful as antihistaminic agents.
The compounds of the present invention containing an analogous heterocyclyl radical differ therefrom by the fact that said heterocyclyl is oxazole or thiazole being condensed with benzene or pyridine and by their unexpected anti-anoxic properties.